Devices for sewing the edge of tubular workpieces are known in different forms of embodiments. An example of such is U.S. Ser. No. 372,366 filed Apr. 27, 1982. In that device, a support assembly and a positioning assembly cooperate in moving a workpiece edge to and through the sewing station of the machine. With such an apparatus, however, there is only a single turn of the workpiece edge. It is heretofore been difficult, without continuous operator interference, to automatically and mechanically perform the type of finish sewing operation wherein a looped or tubular article has the free end folded in an S-shaped fold and secured with an overedge stitch. The problem with such a sewing operation is enhanced because the needle may penetrate only one half of a ply of material being sewn. Moreover, when the hem has traversed substantially 360.degree. of rotation, it must again be presented to the stitch forming instrumentalities with substantially the same lateral disposition as before or an imperfect seam will result. But, when the beginning of the sewn and hemmed seam again approaches the sewing machine, the transition, from the outstretched, to the folded and sewn edge of the material, causes the edge to proceed in an uncertain manner. In such operations, there is no assurance that the folded but unsewn edge will remain in its folded state. It may unfold under the tension provided by the tensioning apparatus. Because of this lack of control, faults in the seam occur at the end of the seam. To add to this already difficult situation, the control apparatus governing machine operation may error unless the workpiece edge is properly controlled. In summary, to automate this type of sewing operation has heretofore been a very difficult task to accomplish.